Fire of love
by lunamoon16
Summary: Ils se séduisent, se cherchent, s'attirent.. Avec sans cesse un goût de trop peu. OS.


Etant restée sur ma faim avec le film, je comble ma frustration avec cet OS.

Bonne lecture à vous!

 _Disclaimer_ : I own nothing.

* * *

Ce soir, il voulait se noyer. Il voulait se noyer, mais pas dans n'importe quoi…

Il avait envie de se noyer dans ses yeux bleus, d'emmêler ses mains dans ses cheveux mauves et de l'embrasser comme si sa bouche lui aurait donné la dernière bouffée d'oxygène sur Terre.

Elle dansait onctueusement sur l'une de ses chansons préférées, bougeant ses hanches en rythme avec cette musique si sensuelle.

Il avait chaud, assis au bar, un verre de rhum en main, son crochet bien harponné au tabouret. Là résidait sa seule accroche au monde réel, ayant l'impression d'être encerclé par les flammes de l'Enfer.

Elle était la tentation dans sa forme la plus pure. Il pariait tout ce qu'il possédait qu'elle était le Diable en personne. Elle venait le punir de tous ses pêchés. Elle venait remettre de l'ordre pour ramener un équilibre parfait.

Il en avait trop fait…

Elle croisa son regard au détour d'un mouvement et c'en fut fini. Hypnotisé, il avait avancé sa tête, les lèvres entrouvertes et fendues en un petit rictus en coin. Il était bouche-bé.

Il aurait aimé qu'on vienne le rafraichir, il aurait aimé commander un autre verre pour dire de calmer ses ardeurs. L'alcool n'aurait cependant fait qu'attiser son désir et assécher sa bouche, ce qui l'aurait rendu plus affamé que jamais.

Il voulait la manger toute crue, jusqu'à la dernière miette.

Elle souriait, mordant sur sa lèvre inférieure en baissant le regard. Rêvait-il ou était-elle consciente de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait ?

 _Pitié_ , qu'on vienne le gifler pour le réveiller. Il crevait de mal ; ça _brûlait_ entre ses jambes…

Il décida de faire un mouvement, mais ce fut comme s'il était collé contre ce tabouret. Ses jambes étaient tellement lourdes…

 _Oh_.

Elle l'avait ensorcelé. L'hypothèse fut confirmée quand elle esquissa ce petit sourire mauvais lui étant propre.

Il grogna, l'implorant presque du regard. Il avait _besoin_ de poser ses mains sur elle. A contrario… Il _adorait_ être dans un état pareil.

« Tricheuse. » Mima t'il avec ses lèvres.

Elle haussa une épaule, l'air faussement désolée. Il n'y avait pas de règles sur l'Île de l'Oubli. Et s'il y en avait, elles étaient obligatoirement faites pour être brisées. Mal était la reine pour ça.

Quand les cymbales de la batterie se firent entendre dans la chanson, elle tapota doucement sur ses hanches avec ses poings, en osmose avec les percussions. Cette chanson était faite pour elle.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sentit un poids se libérer sur ses jambes, ce qui lui permis de se lever.

Un sourire carnassier naquit sur son visage, et elle, elle riait. Elle savait que c'était la fin pour elle, et pourtant… Elle s'enfuit dans la foule, le laissant se frayer un chemin entre tous ces gens qui dansaient ou discutaient. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour la retrouver, ne se fiant qu'au mauve de ses cheveux.

Rapidement, il se retrouva dans un couloir adjacent au bar, là où il faisait plus frais, là où il y avait moins de monde, là où la musique résonnait d'une toute autre manière.

Il sentait son odeur, ce doux parfum sucré lui montait au nez et le faisait marcher sans s'arrêter. L'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ressentir ça jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Sa vision se coupa d'un coup, il perdit ses repères et eut comme réflexe de s'accrocher au mur. La seconde d'après, il n'entendit plus rien et se retrouva coupé du monde. Il frissonna d'angoisse, et tenta de rester calme.

Il savait que ce n'était qu'elle qui _jouait_. Néanmoins, ça lui filait la chair de poule de la savoir si puissante.

« Tu es bouillant… »

Il sursauta, surpris d'entendre sa voix résonner dans sa tête comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre conscience. Elle était dans sa tête, la fourbe… Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits, collé contre le mur qui encore une fois, était sa seule attache au monde réel.

« Vu le spectacle que tu m'as donné… »

Il l'entendit souffler un rire. Il était étrange de décrire ce qu'il vivait présentement. C'était une expérience totalement psychique, unique. Il avait l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec elle sans même la toucher. C'était comme quand ils faisaient l'amour, sans faire l'amour…

« Viens, montre-toi… Qu'on puisse être à armes égales… »

Il essayait de la provoquer, de la faire flancher. Un courant d'air le fit frissonner, il avait l'impression qu'on venait de le toucher, l'espace d'une seconde…

« Hm, tu sais que je joue à la déloyale… »

Sa voix était séductrice, il l'entendait sourire, elle devait aimer ce qu'elle voyait. Qui pouvait lui en vouloir… ?

« Je sais, oui… Mais moi aussi, je veux m'amuser… »

Elle apparut devant lui juste après. Il avait retrouvé l'usage de ses yeux ainsi que de ses oreilles, et il eut le réflexe d'attraper ses hanches au lieu du mur.

« J'ai envie de toi, Harry… »

Elle venait de murmurer entre ses lèvres, ses mains posées sur la veste sans manches qu'il portait ; elle s'y agrippait d'ailleurs fort, toute chose… Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour venir murmurer à son oreille…

« J'ai terriblement chaud… »

Il entrouvrit les lèvres, les sourcils froncés, avant de tirer sur ses cheveux qu'il venait d'attraper. Prêt à tout, prêt à l'emmener là où elle désirait, tant qu'il pouvait passer la nuit, voire la vie avec elle.

« Alors viens. »


End file.
